


honey eyes (pretty lies)

by jenoswrlds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, CEO, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, also johnny is the best we love him, also more tags to come when i pull myself together, but not too much lol, haechan is a flirt, i'm going to stop tagging before i spoil more, in the future haha, in the past, kinda angsty, mark is a ceo's son, mark is also going through it, mark is stressed, mark lowkey loves it, mark's dad is a meanie, watermelon gummies, well mark cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoswrlds/pseuds/jenoswrlds
Summary: in which mark runs off under a glimmering night sky and all donghyuck can do is follow
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, more relationships later - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- eek i've been planning this fic for a while so i'm excited haha  
> \- small note: ... signifies a time skip if followed by the regular font or the start/end of a flashback if followed by italicized font  
> \- also this is poorly edited by yours truly  
> \- enjoy :)

Mark stares blankly at the presentation board as he attempts to listen to the “important” meeting. He truly doesn’t understand why he needs to be present. After all, he doesn’t even work in this department. But apparently, being the son of the CEO means everything is somehow his problem. 

“...and that’s why I believe introducing the new business model will be the most effective and efficient way to see an increase in sales.”

Mark lightly shakes his head as he forces himself to look back up at the board. He joins everyone clapping, pretending to agree with the statements that were made. As long as he looked like he knew what was going on, he’d be safe. Noticing that everyone was starting to stand up, he began to swiftly pack up his stuff. Mark looks to make a quick exit, but his attempts were in vain. 

“Mark.”

“Father,” Mark says curtly. Damn, he really should have run out. He turns around with a frown, letting out a small sigh.

“Mark Lee, how many times have I told you to call me Mr. Lee? Please act a little more professional,” his father says with a forced smile adorning his face. Mark hated that smile. How dare he act so nice, yet be so cruel and demanding towards him? It was all fake, yet, he was the only one that could see through the mask.

“My deepest apologies, Mr. Lee. I won’t make that mistake again,” Mark grits out, slightly bowing. 

His father grimaces, but quickly hides it with another false facade once he notices that some people were still present in the room. After they all exit the room, his facial expression immediately drops to a serious frown.

“Mark, I want a full report on the new business model before the end of the week. You seemed a little, how do I phrase this, out of it perhaps. I want you to have a full understanding of the new procedures before the new phase starts.”

Mark blankly stares, not knowing if he’s supposed to laugh or cry. He just sighs, trying to think of a way to get out of this ordeal. 

“Fa- Mr. Lee, you seem to have forgotten that you already gave me a report on the expansion two days ago. It would be illogical for me to work on both at once as there is a low probability of getting the highest quality report,” Mark spits out. To be honest, he barely knows what he’s saying. All he knows is that he will get absolutely no sleep trying to work on two reports and once considering the fact he procrastinated one and has no information for the other. 

“Ah. I’m sure you will figure something out. After all, you are a Lee. Furthermore, Mark you must prepare to take over eventually. I would be devastated to give this esteemed business to you only to realize that you aren’t capable,” his father says bluntly, before walking out of the meeting room.

Staring out the window for a second, Mark contemplates banging his head on the table until he gets into a coma before realizing he can’t afford to get hurt. Not when he has two reports, a team to manage, and a potential presentation to prepare for. Sighing, he storms out of the meeting room, and heads to his private office, ignoring the concerned glances on the way. 

Slamming his door shut, Mark decides now is a good time to bang his head on the desk. Thank god his walls weren’t glass like the meeting room; he hates all the prying eyes. Ready to slam his head into the papers again, hoping some transfer of knowledge will happen, he is quickly stopped by a phone call. Mark tidies up his hair hoping that if he looked presentable, he would at least sound mentally sane. 

“Hello. You have reached Lee Corporations, this is Ma-”

“Mark Lee, yeah I know dude, it’s Johnny relax,” the voice says from the phone. Mark slumps down in his chair in relief as Johnny bursts into laughter mocking his voice.

Ah, Johnny Suh had to be one of Mark’s favorite people. A talented producer/DJ that was easy-going, kind, and funny? He was truly the older brother Mark had always wanted. Even though he got teased on the daily, Mark wouldn’t trade Johnny for the world. Mark lived for the small moments they shared in the recording studio, just vibing and messing around. 

“Yes, I sound dead on the inside, I got it bro. Now why’d you call me?” Mark says with a small pout after Johnny stops laughing. He really hoped he didn’t sound that, well...dead, on the phone or his father would literally eat him alive. 

…

_“YOU CANNOT TALK WITH A MONOTONE VOICE ON THE PHONE THOSE ARE HIGH UP EXECUTIVES! MARK AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU HAVE SOME INTEREST THIS IS YOUR FUTURE!” his father shouts out once they reach their home. Mark flinches immediately at the volume, backing up further into the house. He just wanted to escape, he never asked for this lifestyle._

_The second he tries to voice out his opinion, he is immediately shut down by his angry father._

_“Don’t you dare say you didn’t want this Mark. I raised you, I know how you are. You were made for this Mark. You are my heir, and you will listen to me.”_

_“I-It’s not that I’m not interested, I was just really tired today-” Mark stammers out, rushing to explain himself._

_“Mark Lee. Do not give me excuses for your stupidity,”_

_“I just-”_

_“And for god’s sake do not bring up music again to me. I don’t care if you want to do this “music” on the side, but the second it interferes with work, I can and will shut down any connections you have there.” his father says harshly before exiting the dimly lit entrance._

_Mark slowly slides his back down the wall, almost unable to breathe. He hits the floor with a soft thud, finally letting out a choked sob._

...

“I just wanted to check up on you, but from the sound of your voice, you seem to be going through it,” Johnny says softly, sensing Mark was slightly upset. Mark shakes his head with a sigh, ready to rant about his god awful day. 

“You literally have no idea. I have two reports to finish before the week comes to an end, a whole fucking team to manage except nobody knows what the fuck they’re doing, and a potential presentation to prepare for about a topic I probably don’t understand. Which means I will get less sleep than I already do and I am so ready to just throw myself out of this stupid glass window. But yes, I am going through it,” Mark bursts out, word vomiting in desperation and anger. How the fuck is one person suppossed to do all of this? He bets that even his father didn’t have this much work to do, but here he was suffering.

Johnny lets out a slow whistle, expressing his sympathy. However, it is interrupted by a sharp knock to his door. Mark sighs for the infinite time that day, quickly saying his goodbyes to Johnny after promising to call him later in the night. Mark calls for the person to come in, after tidying up the papers once more, hoping it looks professional enough. The door opens slowly as his father’s secretary walks in. Mark mentally groans, but pastes a fake smile on his face as the secretary greets him.

“Hello sir, I would just like to inform you that your father has decided to let you off for the rest of the day,” the secretary starts out. Mentally cheering, Mark just nods stoically, ushering the secretary to continue. 

“He also said that you are required to go to the family house tonight for dinner. To be precise, 7 would be most preferred. Have a nice day sir,” the secretary finishes, exiting as fast as he entered. 

Mark frowns almost immediately after hearing the news. There is no way dinner was going to be peaceful, let alone something he would enjoy. He just stares at the now closed door wistfully wishing there was a way he could have avoided that confrontation. Finally blinking, he snaps out of his hazy daze of thoughts. He finishes up some emails before heading out of the room in annoyance. As he steps out, he hears the whole floor come to a sudden hush. Mark scoffs, rushing out of the floor. He hears the chatter finally resume once the elevator doors begin to close.

People here are stupid. Too much gossip, too little work. That can only equate to less productivity, well at least according to his father. To be honest, Mark could care less about their gossip and what they thought of him. He’d just let them build whatever twisted fantasy they wanted. If they wanted to see him as emotionless and closed off, let it be. A small part of Mark knew they were mostly terrified of his father, causing them to fear him. However, that only made him resent his image even more. He wanted nothing to do with his father. Mark would much rather be a statue than a monster. 

Okay, maybe he does care a bit about what they thought. 

Mark briskly steps out of the elevator, only giving a slight smile to the front desk lady. She gives him cookies on Mondays. A true angel in disguise in Mark’s opinion. Exiting the building, he speedily gets into his car, attempting to avoid the paparazzi that loved to harass him about his personal life. His driver races away, as Mark slouches into the leather seats, wanting nothing more than to take a nap. Noticing the driver was new, he makes small chatter with the driver, attempting to ease the tension between them, but to no avail. Apparently, the driver is scared of him, or his father, too. At this point, Mark thinks he should stop being surprised. 

As soon as Mark arrives at his apartment building, he gives a curt thanks to the driver, and enters. Inhaling deeply, he quickly passes the rest of “neighbors”. He didn’t really know their names. They weren’t that important either way. Mark allows himself to smile as he enters the elevator, and heads up to his penthouse. 

The second he enters his home, Mark finally lets out a grin. Throwing his bags on the ground, he runs to his couch, throwing himself on it. Snuggling into the soft furniture, Mark lets out a content hum, happy to be home. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes, he slowly dozes off.

…

Mark immediately winces at the blaring noises his phone was currently making. Blindly reaching for it, he knocks it over, causing it to buzz all over the floor. Grumbling, he bends down to pick it up, putting the call on speaker. 

“Hello-”

“Hello Mr. Lee, this is just a reminder that you must be at the family house in 30 minutes. Your father said to dress business-casual, as always. Goodbye,” his father’s butler robotically states, before ending the call. 

Letting out a scream, Mark rushes to his room, blindly looking for clothes. At this point, it didn’t matter if he showers or not. Being tardy is simply unacceptable. Pulling up eight outfits, he stares into the mirror, before just grabbing a dress shirt and slacks. He strips down and changes quickly into the clothes, before frantically running around his apartment for his keys and phones. As soon as he finds them, he bursts out of his home, taking off for the elevator. He taps his foot anxiously, before running out once again. Mark knows he has about 20 minutes to get there, and it was a 15 minute drive. Well, 15 minutes if he broke a couple rules. 

Making a run for his car, Mark turns the keys to start up the engine, reversing out of his spot. Switching the gears, he hits the accelerator, racing off into the setting sunset. He refuses to be late.

…

_“You’re late.”_

_Mark feels chills run down his spine as he looks up to meet his father’s stone cold eyes. He freezes in place, scared to make any movement. His father looks him up and down, before releasing a terrifying chuckle._

_“You know how important punctuality is. You have let me down again. Stop acting like a pathetic disappointment and grow up. Running a business without punctuality is impossible.”_

_His father stalks closer to Mark, who was now shaking, arms crossed over in a protective state._

_“Mark, you can only fly or fall, and if you disobey me, I’ll be the one to make sure your wings are cut.”_

_The harsh words hang in the air as his father lets out a satisfied smile. Backing off, he leaves Mark frozen at the entrance._

_Only when his father’s back disappears into the abyss of a house does Mark let his first tear drop._

…

Pulling up on the driveway, Mark quickly parks his car as dashes for the front door. He pauses briefly to check his appearance, hoping he doesn’t look too disheveled. Checking his watch, he breathes a sigh of relief as he notices that he has about three minutes left until seven. Mark rings the doorbell, slightly fidgeting in place. He can’t even place why he’s so nervous. He just has a sinking feeling that tonight isn’t going to go well. 

His thoughts are disrupted by the door opening. Mark is met by the butler, who he simply greets with a nod, entering the vast expanse of a house. Making his way to the kitchen, where he knows he will be met with distaste, Mark allows himself to reminiscence in the memories. Not that there were that many good ones, but it was nice to remember a time where he wasn’t burdened by so many responsibilities. 

“Mark.”

“Father.”

“It’s nice to see you arriving on time. I’m glad you’ve improved at least in that sense,” his father says with a small sneer. 

“Anyways, please sit down. I would like to discuss some important issues with you.”

Mark sighs as he gives a small nod in response, making a move towards the kitchen. His feet drag on the ground as he approaches the ominous table. Eventually sitting down, he quietly picks at his food, waiting for the inevitable comments. In a desperate attempt to distract his father, Mark chooses to distract him with some small talk about the company.

“Ah. The reports must be going along well, I hope you are close to being finished,” his father states as soon as Mark brings up the dreaded reports. Mark awkwardly smiles as he gives a brief nod, going into a lengthy (fake) explanation of the research he did. Yet, internally, all he felt like doing was pull out all of his hair. He could already feel his hands tingling, itching to reach up into his hair. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up this fake act.

“I’m glad that the reports are going well. In fact, since you seem to be able to handle such work loads, I hope you wouldn’t mind taking on double reports in the future,”

“Well I-”

“Wonderful. I’m glad you agree with me Mark. However, that’s not what I wanted to discuss today,” his father drawls out, excitement showing in some odd way. The soft glisten in his eyes was enough to strike a bit of fear into Mark’s heart. Mark gulps softly as he looks his father in the eye.

“I would like for you to take over the company in a month.”

Mark drops his fork. 

It clatters on the plate as he tries to stutter out any excuse that his mind could think of. Mark knows that he isn’t ready. Sure he was prepared, but this isn’t what he wanted. Maybe there was just a small part of him that somehow believed he could just live his life working for the company while still doing music on the side. A small part that thought the future would stop just for him. A part that thought his father would change. 

Apparently, that wasn’t the case. Of course it wasn’t the case.

“Mark, I hope you are prepared to take over. I have been training you all my life for this moment. Aren’t you happy?” his father asks with a grin. His father truly anticipated this moment for his entire life. All of his hard work was placed in Mark. Mark has to carry on his legacy.

“No.”

The grin fades.

“Excuse me?”

“I SAID NO,” Mark shouts, immediately standing up. He pushes his chair back as he looks down at his father. Mark feels shivers run down his spine for a brief moment as they make eye contact.

“What did you say? No? Mark Lee are you out of your mind? This is everything you could ask for,” his father growls out slowly stalking towards him. Mark feels himself slowly backing up, stumbling against the astray chair. Wincing, he recalls instances like this in the past. It was akin to prey being stalked before being devoured alive. 

But something inside of Mark snaps. He just couldn’t handle it anymore, he doesn’t want to. Mark knows he deserves better than this, he has for a while. It wasn’t fair. Why does he have to follow the rules? Why does he have to take over? Mark had never once asked for this. Not once. It was always his father who wanted this for him, he would never bring such a disastrous situation upon himself. And no, he was not out of his mind, he was simply starting to speak it.

“I said no. I don’t want to,” Mark says, finally halting as he looks his father in the eye.

“All I ever do is follow your rules! I can’t go out. I can’t have fun. If I even try to do that, I’m being monitored. I have lost every ounce of my freedom to match your fucking ideals!” Mark yells, shoving his father back. He notices the startled look in his father’s eyes as he backs out of the kitchen.

“No, I don’t want to do this. You have never once genuinely asked me if I wanted to do this. It’s always fake; you’re always fake. I am done with this company, done with this lifestyle, and done with you,” Mark quietly states, barely loud enough for his father to hear him.

“MARK. MARK LEE COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW,” his father shouts as he chases after Mark. Mark runs out of the house, dashing towards his car. He leaves the residency in a rush, his palms sweaty as he releases labored breaths. Feeling exhilarated, he speeds over to his own home.

This high slowly crashes down at his home once he realizes what he actually did. Mark’s jaw slowly drops as he thinks of his own actions. He was never going to be able to go back. Well, with any freedom at least. That wouldn’t do. Mark knows he can’t give up now, not after the fiasco that he created. Pacing around his room, he racks his mind for something, anything he could do to fix this. 

Run away. Mark could run away.

Okay, that is definitely not a solution, but Mark couldn’t help but pause as he ponders about this idea. Yes, he could run away. 

He knows the consequences of getting found, but at his point Mark truly could care less. He is fed up with all the excuses he’s been giving himself for years. He is so tired of the endless guilt that consumes him in the middle of the night. Mark could feel every fiber in his body aching for the opportunity to live a normal life. To not get stress or anxiety from various deadlines and work. To enjoy normal things. Go grocery shopping without flashing cameras up in his face. Sing to his heart’s content. He wants to know what it’s like to not have a father who knows absolutely no boundaries. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Mark is okay with the fact that he simply wants to feel. 

So Mark decides to run away. He packs his bags quickly, grabbing everything he deems essential. Making sure not to leave a trace, he escapes to his car. Mark feels his heart race as he speeds off into the welcoming night sky. 

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- welcome back y'all  
> \- yes i'm aware it's been a month i'm so sorry i should've mentioned i'm inconsistent oops  
> \- uhh same rules as last time  
> \- enjoy??

Mark pulls his hat down lower as he enters the gas station quietly. 

It had been about a week since he chose to impulsively drive away, and he’s been lying low ever since. The first half of the week was spent in a lot of fear as he was constantly on edge with the thought of being caught, yet as more time passed, he had begun to ease up a bit. It wasn’t that he was getting lazy; he was just less anxious. 

Keeping his head low, Mark surfs the aisles for some snacks. He is not about to drive without some decent food. Doing his best to avoid any cameras, he searches for the perfect snack. He doesn’t care how far he is from his home; with Mr. Lee, you never really know. 

As he picks up a pack of watermelon gummies, he is sharply turned around by a shove. Mark makes eye contact with a boy that looks around his age. They both stare at each other silently, neither making a move. He feels almost entranced as he stares in the honey colored eyes of the boy in front him. The boy slightly inhales, causing Mark to snap out of his trance. He stumbles back out of the aisle, and attempts to make a quick exit.

“EXCUSE ME! You can’t leave! You haven’t paid yet!” 

Mark grimaces at the harsh voice yelling. He swivels around once again with a light blush, embarrassed that he forgot about the watermelon gummies he was clutching onto so tightly in with his hands. Adjusting his hat, he walks over to the cashier, ready to pay and get out.

“I’m sorry, here you go…” Mark whispers out quietly as he hands over some cash, probably not the right amount, and speed walks out of the gas station. Ignoring the cashier's words, he races to his car.

As he touches his car door handle, he feels a hand touch his shoulder. Immediately flinching, Mark stumbles around, ready to fight whoever it was. He would not go back home without a fight, not after the fucking fit he threw.

However, it isn’t the big, scary men he’s used to at the office. It’s just the boy at the gas station. Sighing softly in momentary relief, he raises an eyebrow in the boy’s direction, unsure of what he could possibly want. There is no way the boy could recognize Mark, so he isn’t really sure why the boy stopped him.

“Hi I’m Haechan!”

“Okay?” Mark asks, questioning this scenario. Like he's the one who shoved Mark, and now he’s introducing himself in the middle of the night to what should be a stranger? A little suspicious if you ask Mark. Nobody is that stupid.

“You know, the polite thing to do would be...I don’t know...tell me your name too?” Haechan says with a frown. He tilts his head as he scans Mark’s body, waiting for him to answer.

“Have you ever heard of stranger danger? They literally teach in elementary school,” Mark replies with a huff, glancing back down at the ground. Something about Haechan was making him a bit antsy; he wants to leave. He fiddles with the snack in his hands as he waits for response.

“Hmm, I would say we’re strangers but we had a heart to heart, soul to soul, conversation in the gas station, you know? I think we’re pretty well acquainted,” Haechan quips back with a small laugh.

If Mark had water in his mouth, he would’ve definitely spit it out by now. How the hell did he have a soul to soul conversation? Mark stays silent as he ponders what the fuck was actually going on right now. 

“Hey! I know my shoes are pretty, but my eyes are up here.”

This startles Mark into shooting his head back up, staring right back into the honey colored eyes.

“We didn’t have a soul to soul conversation,” Mark finally responds, still not breaking eye contact with Haechan. 

Haechan just lets out a soft hum in disagreement, smiling at Mark.

“So what exactly are we doing right now?” Haechan teases, apparently enjoying how flustered Mark was getting. Mark just coughs as he breaks eye contact, eyes darting away in panic.

“Just tell me what you want,” Mark says, giving in with a small sigh. The longer he stays outside, the more anxious he gets. There’s a chance that he can be caught on the security cameras, and the more he stays, the more he feels like he could end up back “home”.

“Ahh, you finally asked. I want you to take me with you,” 

Mark drops his watermelon gummies. Coughing in surprise, he quickly picks them back up, confused at the situation at hand. 

“You want me to do what? Dude, we don’t even know each other,” Mark sputters out. At this point, he’s desperate to leave. The desire to just drive away is so large. Yet, a small part of him wants to listen for an explanation. Why is he even considering it in the slightest? Nobody knows.

“What? Am I not allowed to hang out with a cute boy?” Haechan questions with a smirk as he tries to make eye contact with Mark.

“I’m not letting you get in my car just cause you think I’m cute,” Mark deadpans. He does his absolute best to not show that he is flustered by Haechan’s comments. Mark keeps a straight face as he waits for Haechan to respond. They both stare at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence. Sighing, Haechan finally cracks.

“Okay fine...I may have hitchhiked here and need to get to a hotel or something because quite frankly, you and I both know it isn’t safe here. It was either you are that random dude over...and yeah you’re definitely the better option.”

Mark looks behind Haechan’s shoulder to see the dude he’s pointing to, and awkwardly makes eye contact. Shuddering, he immediately looks back at Haechan, understanding his reasoning. 

“Okay that’s fair, but how do you know I won’t, like, kidnap you?” Mark inquires softly. The awful gas station lighting highlights Haechan’s features in a way Mark thinks should be totally illegal. It creates a soft aura that Mark can’t help but feel strangely attracted to.

“I just have a feeling,” Haechan responds with a smile that Mark hesitantly returns. Trying to get one last judgement, Mark finally caves.

“Fine. Let’s go. But after I drop you off at a hotel we go our separate ways okay?” Mark replies as he finally opens the doors. He hops into the car, beckoning for Haechan to come inside.

“Damn, okay. But loosen up or someone’s gonna think you’re hiding something,” Haechan giggles out as he closes the door behind him. Haechan throws the bag that was slinged over his shoulder into the back seat, while Mark pales as he shakily inserts the key.

“Haha why would I be hiding something? Nope, nothing to hide,” Mark replies awkwardly as he starts the car and reverses out of the parking spot. Haechan only raises an eyebrow at this statement, but thankfully stays quiet. Looking out at the brilliant moon, Mark begins to drive.

...

After about ten minutes, Mark can’t stand the silence. He feels suffocated by how quiet they were both being. He turns to look at Haechan, who was resting his head on the door, looking outside the window at the empty road.

“So, uh do you have any preference on where you’re staying?” Mark finally says as he looks back at the road. Haechan twists over in the seat, watching Mark for a moment before speaking. 

“Uh funny story, I don’t really have money....” Haechan trails off. Mark whips his head to face Haechan in shock, only for Haechan to push his face back forward.

“Ah, ah, ah, eyes on the road Mr...wait oh my god you never gave me your name,” Haechan says as he laughs in disbelief, eyes fully focused on Mark. This time Mark pushes Haechan’s head to face forward.

“First off, what the fuck do you mean by you don’t have money. And secondly, I’m Minhyung,” Mark replies in a rush fueled by both anger and fear. Technically, he’s not lying, he is Minhyung. Except nobody’s called him that in years. His father thought Mark was a more marketable and confident name, hence he started going by Mark. At this point, he was so used to it that he doesn't even expect Johnny and his other friends to call him that. 

“It means I have no cash...and Minhyung is a pretty name,” Haechan whispers, apparently trying to not make Mark more mad than he already is. It doesn’t work.

Mark swerves into the small side of the road, and slams the breaks. Breathing heavily, he turns to face Haechan who was currently yelling at him.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD MINHYUNG YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!” Haechan shouts, breathing just as heavily as Mark. Mark winces at the volume of his voice, yet keeps the car in place. 

“If you don’t have money, why did you tell me to drop you off?” Mark questions angrily. What the fuck is he supposed to do with a random boy in his car. He knows he’ll feel guilty if he abandons Haechan, but he can’t afford to get caught just because he feels some semblance of pity.

“I thought you’d be good company?” Haechan replies quietly, head low. Mark just stares in disbelief. How can one person be so unbelievably stupid? Like sure he’s worried for himself, but at the same time he can’t help but worry about the lack of self preservation Haechan has. 

“Dude you’re gonna get kidnapped at this rate…” Mark responds, still very much in shock. 

“Oh my god Minhyung. I’m not going to get kidnapped, seeing as I am perfectly fine right now. Later on? Well I guess that depends on you,” Haechan retorts with a mischievous smile. He stares at Mark inquisitively, almost like he is waiting for an answer that he doesn’t have the question to. It’s a bit unnerving, yet Mark can’t look away. There’s something about Haechan that just draws him in. Maybe it’s simply an attraction, but Mark has a feeling it isn’t. Haechan has something that Mark can only dream of possessing. Pure, unadulterated freedom and peace of mind. There is no way that someone can simply act the way Haechan does unless they just live in the moment, with absolutely no fears. 

And Mark? Mark wants that more than anything else in his life.

“I- fine okay,” Mark whispers out, slowly starting the car back up again. He refuses to make eye contact as he returns to the road 

“Okay what? I know I said you aren’t going to kidnap me, but now I’m the slightest bit scared,” Haechan awkwardly responds after a few minutes had passed. 

“I’ll pay for the hotel for one night, and you’ll stay with me. Don’t want you just ripping me off or something. After that, we actually go our separate ways…” Mark mutters, still staring at the road. Even after hearing the tiny gasp that Haechan makes, Mark still refuses to even glance at him.

“Stop the car,” Haechan says suddenly after the brief moment of silence.

“What? We just got back o-”

“Minhyung. Stop the fucking car right now,” Haechan interrupts in a low tone. Mark inhales sharply as he once again stops the car. He isn’t sure what exactly he said wrong. He’s the one helping, yet he’s afraid that he has somehow offended Haechan. 

Suddenly, he hears the seatbelt getting released and some odd shuffling noises. Right as he is about to turn and look, he feels a pair of arms just wrap around his shoulders. Mark freezes, keeping his face forward as Haechan hugs him. 

“Thank you,” Haechan whispers into Mark’s ear quietly, giving a small squeeze, before sitting back down as if nothing had happened. Mark finally looks at Haechan, slowly and steadily. They don’t make eye contact. Haechan is once again looking out the window, a small smile tugging his facial features. The moonlight perfectly illuminates his captivating features, and all Mark can do is stare. 

“It’s rude to stare, you know,” Haechan says with a small hum, still not looking at Mark. Mark clears his throat, and starts the car.

...

“So...where exactly are we going?” Haechan says, breaking the silence. Mark is shaken out of his stupor with this question. He had just gotten off the highway, and was driving up to the hotel.

“Uhh, to some hotel I looked up earlier? Why, is there a problem?” Mark questions back, turning to look at Haechan in concern. He really didn’t want to have to pull over the car again. It was literally two minutes away, so stopping right now would be pointless.

“Oh okay. Just asking. Since you literally won’t talk,” Haechan replies with a bit of snark. Mark recoils slightly, but still smiles.

“Well what do you want to talk about then…” Mark responds hesitantly.

“Hmm how about how delicious these gummies are! Your taste is immaculate, I must say,” Haechan answers with a grin that Mark can simply sense. Mark steps on the gas pedal, rushing into an empty parking lot. 

“Give me my watermelon gummies back right now!” Mark shouts, reaching over at Haechan who was laughing insanely. Shrinking back in the seat, Haechan stays just out of Mark’s reach.

“Or what?” Haechan replies with a smirk, plopping another treat into his mouth. Mark lets out a noise akin to a battle cry as he removes his seatbelt, lunging at Haechan. Haechan shrieks in shock, curling into his seat.

“Minhyung get the fuck off of me. You win, oh my god,” Haechan wheezes out, finally releasing Mark’s treasured snack. Mark just growls, snatching the snack and hiding it in his car door. He should’ve left Haechan at the gas station. Mark starts up the car again, complaining the entire way to the hotel. 

“Oh stop sulking, I’ll get you more” Haechan says cheerily as he unbuckles his seatbelt. Mark just grumbles about Haechan not having money as he unlocks the car so he can grab his suitcase. He sees Haechan grab his bag, and waits for him to close the door so he can lock the car properly. Losing his car is an absolute no.

“So Minhyung, what exactly are you doing here?” Haechan asks with a small smile as he walks next to Mark. Mark’s steps slightly falter at the sudden question, but he recovers quickly.

“I’m on a road trip. Just visiting new places. Exploring. All that jazz,” Mark says, almost dropping his keys in an attempt to do jazz hands. Haechan laughs at the little fumble Mark has with his keys. Mark looks over his shoulder, only to notice Haechan giving him a fond smile.

“What?” Mark huffs out grumpily, dragging his suitcase a little faster to the front desk. 

“Nothing,” Haechan replies loudly, though Mark swears he heard him say something about being cute. Mark just shakes his head in both amusement and embarrassment as he approaches the front desk. 

“Hello! How can I help you?” the lady questions politely, staring at Mark. 

“Can I get two rooms please? I didn’t make a reservation, so any two would be fine as it’s only for a night” Mark responds quietly. He watches as the lady makes a couple phone calls and checks around. The more he waits, the more nervous he becomes. Did they recognize him? Should he run or would that make them more suspicious? Mark feels a bead of sweat drip down his face before he quickly dabs it dry.

“Because of the short notice, the best I can do is give you one room. I hope you don’t mind,” the lady says after she finally returns. Mark glances back at Haechan who was currently taking a call. They make eye contact, and Haechan raises his eyebrows slightly. Mark just shakes his head as he turns back to face the lady. 

“Uh, that’s fine. Thank you,” Mark answers in a quiet manner. He waits patiently as he pays for the stay and gets their key card. Once the transaction is over, he walks over to Haechan, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep any second.

“Let’s go sleepyhead,” Mark says with a chuckle, lightly shoving Haechan. Haechan groggily looks at him, blinks, before finally registering what is going on. Simply nodding, he follows Mark.

“So, do you want to hear the good news or bad news?” Mark asks Haechan awkwardly once they reach the elevator. He has to break the news somehow.

“The good news?” Haechan responds in confusion as he waits for Mark to push the floor button.

“I got a room!”

“Well duh. We’re literally in the elevator Minhyung...what’s the bad news then?”

“I literally got a room. Like one room. As in we’re probably going to have to share a bed and all…” Mark finally says, waiting for Haechan’s reaction.

“Oh, well it could be worse,” Haechan replies with a shrug, stepping out of the elevator. Mark’s mouth drops as he follows Haechan in shock. Well, that is new. He’s used to getting yelled at for mistakes. Mark feels his heartbeat pick up, and cheeks flush even though it was a simple matter.

“Minhyung, I don’t know where the room is. Stop following me,” Haechan says with a muffled laugh, hidden by his sleeve. 

“Well, uh, you’re going the right way so I didn’t bother stopping you...oh look it’s right here,” Mark responds as he speeds up his pace. He quickly slides the card dashes inside the room. He hears Haechan laugh loudly in the hallway before following Mark inside. Shyly smiling, Mark plops down on the bed after organizing his stuff.

“Move over,” Haechan whispers, pushing Mark to the side of the bed. Mark rolls over as they both lie down, neither saying a word. He welcomes the silence as he revels in the coolness provided by the cheap air conditioning. Tilting his head, he stares at Haechan, whose eyes are closed. A smile is present on his face.

“I thought I told you it’s rude to stare,” Haechan mumbles quietly as he rolls over to face Mark. Mark immediately looks down at the bed, hands fiddling with the covers. Haechan just chuckles tiredly, staring at Mark fondly.

“Let’s sleep,” Mark mutters, refusing to make eye contact with Haechan. Stretching, he stands up and goes under the soft duvets.

“Okay, this is my side and the other half is yours. Stay on it,” Mark warns sternly, before turning to face the wall. He hears Haechan stand up, and also proceed to go under the covers. Suddenly, Mark feels a hand on his shoulder, making him whip around. Mark’s breath stops as he stares straight into Haechan’s eyes, noses touching. 

“Is that a no for cuddles?” Haechan retorts softly, with a small pout. Mark just stares, star struck, unmoving and unable to break from whatever spell Haechan must have put on him. Finally blinking, he just huffs as he turns back around.

“Yes, it’s a no for cuddles. Now turn around and stop harassing me...we’ll talk in the morning,” Mark whispers as he pulls the blanket close to his chest. He can almost feel the smirk Haechan is undoubtedly giving him, before hearing some shuffling. 

“Okay, goodnight Minhyung,” Haechan whispers oh so softly. It’s pleasant to Mark’s ears, making him smile under his blanket.

“Goodnight Haechan. Sleep well,” Mark responds hesitantly after a few minutes. Once he is sure Haechan was fast asleep, he slowly begins to drift off. Blinking sleepily, he shuts his eyes for the final time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- see it's more fun now that hyuck is here haha  
> \- no more sad boy mark just anxious boy mark  
> \- uh well i hope this wasn't shit  
> \- see you in the next chapter :))


End file.
